


Naps

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Baby, F/F, Original Character(s), altered timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow manages to get her entire family to go to sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

"Where'd Mommy go?" Covering her face with her hands, Willow couldn't stop herself from giggling. She loved playing with Samantha, even if it was only a simple game of hide-and-seek. She had finally gotten Tara to take a nap, after a long, hard day at work, and now, she had her eight month old daughter all to herself. Waiting a moment or two, Willow quickly moved her hands away from her face, brightening her expression as much as she could.

"Here she is!" Hearing an instant reaction of giggles and laughs from Samantha, she smiled and pressed a small kiss to the baby's bare tummy. Briefly blowing a raspberry on said tummy, Willow carefully picked her daughter up and snuggled with her.

"So full of giggles today, aren't ya?" As she searched the couch beside her for her daughter's blanket, Willow heard a responding giggle from Samantha. Looking back at her as she leaned over in an attempt to grab the blanket, the red-head couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes. "You just never run out of 'em."

As she felt the familiar material of the blanket finally brush against her fingertips, Willow smiled and quickly picked it up, wasting no time in wrapping it snugly around her daughter.

"Time to wind down, ok? Mommy Tara's asleep, and you should be too." Hearing a small attempt at words from Samantha, Willow's beamed as she rose back onto her feet. "Uh-uh. Naptime. Otherwise you're gonna fall asleep at dinner again. You remember how much fun it was trying to fill up your tummy when that happened."

Jokingly chiding her daughter, Willow swiftly, but quietly made her way over to Samantha's room, rubbing her back all the while. "So it's off to the crib with you, Sammy-bear."

Hearing a small yawn from Samantha, Willow couldn't help but smile as she made her way across the room and carefully laid her daughter down into her crib. Resting her arms on the rail, she smiled. "Remember, sleep. Sleepy time is good."

Making sure to tuck the edges of the blanket underneath the baby, she leaned over and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. "Sleep good, ok, Sammy? Mommy Tara will be up in a while, and then we'll get some yummy food in your tummy."

Hearing a small giggle in response, Willow pulled the gate up into the closed position, and locked it. Standing and watching Samantha for just a moment more, she finally turned and headed towards the door. Shutting the overhead light off, she stepped out and pulled the door closed behind her, leaving it open just a crack. Walking across the hall until she entered the room she shared with Tara, she found herself smiling even more as she heard her wife's steady breathing. Carefully slipping into bed behind her, she wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist, and held her close.

"Mmmm…Willow?" Tara murmured, still half-asleep as she felt her wife's arm slip around her.

"Ssshhh, go back to sleep, baby." Softly shushing her better half, Willow nuzzled her head into Tara's neck, and closed her eyes. Feeling Tara once again fall still underneath her touch, she gave a small, content sigh, and simply listened to the sound of her wife breathing.


End file.
